


Vacation!

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Jinhwan is jealous.





	Vacation!

A two-day off should be well spent. Yunhyeong and Donghyuk decided to have a short trip to Busan while Bobby and Junhoe disappear the first thing in the morning. Nobody knows where the two love birds go. As for Hanbin, he decides to go home to spend time with his family.

Chanwoo is alone in his room, just woke up from a nap after done playing video games. He plans to take a shower when he hears the knock at the door.

“Come in.”

He tosses his shirt aside and climbs onto the bed again.

“I knew you are here.” Jinhwan crawls next to him.

“Ya…kinda lazy to go out and see the sun so let me just stay indoor.”

“You are always staying indoor.” Jinhwan’s sneaky hand slowly moves towards Chanwoo’s lower part.

“You are home too… I guess you have other plans.” He notices. “Is the door locked?”

“Yes.” Jinhwan gets on top of him.

“And-”

“And none of them are coming back tonight…so we have all the time in the world now.”

But in fact, Jinhwan told everyone to leave them alone unless they want to hear both of them moan and scream. Others have no objection though this is not something new. But since it is a short vacation, they want to get a vacation from these sinful sounds and don’t mind spending extra for place to stay.

“I see.”

“Do you?”

Chanwoo then realizes a red cloth is in Jinhwan’s hand and the next thing he sees is nothing. Nothing as Jinhwan has him blindfolded. He’s getting punished. Can’t believe Jinhwan really meant it when the hyung told him about this a few days ago, all because Chanwoo spent more time with Bobby playing video games.

Jinhwan is jealous.

“Hy-hyung…you…”

“I may lie sometimes but not this time.” Jinhwan bites his earlobe softly. He rubs Chanwoo’s arms till he reaches his fingers.

They kiss softly, with their fingers intertwined. Chanwoo allows Jinhwan’s tongue in his mouth as their kiss turns into a passionate one. He pins Chanwoo’s hands to the bed then slowly pushes his hands to the headboard.

“What…” Chanwoo feels a grip around his wrists. He figures; his hands are tied now. “Hyung…”

“Yes my baby…” Jinhwan kisses his neck. “Sshhh…don’t worry. Just relax.” He rubs Chanwoo’s nipple between his fingers. Soft moan escapes the younger man’s mouth.

He licks Chanwoo’s neck, giving a light kiss on his neck as his lips move down towards his chest. He encircles his tongue around Chanwoo’s hard nipple while his free hand pinches the other nipple. He takes turn; sucking both nipples making Chanwoo whines as his wet tongue leaves trails on his nipples.

Jinhwan watches Chanwoo’s expression whenever he grinds on Chanwoo’s crotch. Needy and desperate. He squeezes his hard cock through the fabric and watches Chanwoo’s mouth half opened, aroused every time he squeezes.

“You are such a good maknae, do you know that?”

“Uhh…I’m…a good maknae?”

“Well…to me…you are a good maknae.” He presses Chanwoo's hips gently as he slips his fingers inside, dragging his pants down revealing the greedy hard cock.

“Ahhh…really…”

“Really…and a good maknae deserves…” Jinhwan’s mouth is full with Chanwoo’s cock.

Chanwoo almost curses when he feels Jinhwan’s mouth surrounds his cock. He hates how he can’t look at Jinhwan now but it feels so hot to have Jinhwan’s lips caressing his manhood. Jinhwan loves the sight right now. He lowers his mouth, taking in the whole length again.

Though he is busy undressing himself, his mouth never leaves Chanwoo’s dick. He strokes his own cock while he sucks hard. All he could hear is the mix of him slurping Chanwoo’s cock and the moans.

“Fuck! Aghhh.” Chanwoo shuts his eyes under the cloth when he feels Jinhwan sliding a finger then another one.

“You like that baby?” Jinhwan shoves another finger, rubbing the insides as he listens to Chanwoo’s groan.

“Y-yes…I like…”

Jinhwan smirks, proceeds to suck his balls while still putting his fingers inside Chanwoo’s hungry hole. He bobs his head faster, wetting this hard cock with his saliva. He decides to tease the maknae first.

“Ughh…please. What…I was going to…”

“Who allows you?” He licks the tip. He glances at his own cock twitches.

“Allow…no one…”

“Exactly.” He removes the cloth. “Only come when I allow. Get it?” He puts the cloth into Chanwoo’s mouth.

“Ghhh…ughh…” Chanwoo nods.

“Good boy.” He pours a good amount of lube. “Open your legs for me.” He watches Chanwoo widens his legs. “Really good boy.”

He puts the tip of his cock at first just to tease Chanwoo. He pushes himself more then pulls out again and repeat. Chanwoo whines louder, begging for him to stick the whole size into his hole.

“Tell me what do you want. Tell your hyung.” He strokes Chanwoo’s cock while rubbing the tip against his hole.

“I want you…”

“Wrong answer.”

“I want your cock…”

“Louder. I can’t hear you.” He leans closer to Chanwoo’s face, allow their cock rub against each other. He lets a loud moan. “Uhh…tell your hyung…”

“I want your cock deep inside me. Please…just fuck me already.”

Jinhwan crashes his lips on Chanwoo’s lips as he rocks his hips rubbing their cock together. Their kisses become rough, tongue sucking and biting that they stop to catch a breath. Chanwoo tries to move his hands although he knows there’s no use.

“Are you trying to escape?”

“No. No. I want your dick inside me now. Please.”

“You have been a good boy. You deserve this dick.” Jinhwan kisses him again, positioning himself between Chanwoo’s long legs.

Chanwoo slithers as his hole sucking in Jinhwan’s big rod. Holy shit, he almost curses out loud again. Sex with Jinhwan always feels like the first time. He pants a little watching Jinhwan thrusting hard inside him.

Their fingers locked together as Jinhwan rams his cock faster. Chanwoo tightens around him. He speeds up, thrusting harder as he strokes Chanwoo’s cock. The two of them moan loud, knowing they are near to come.

Chanwoo squirts onto his body with some spilling on Jinhwan’s hand. He looks at Jinhwan licking his the cum on his own finger then proceeds to wipe off his cum then licks again.

“Hmmm…but did I ask you to come?”

“Uhhh…”

“Wrong answer.” He blindfolds Chanwoo again.

Jinhwan rubs his thighs slowly as he pounds his dick again. Chanwoo’s restricted movement makes him whines but replaced with curses and moans when he feels Jinhwan’s size drilling him.

“I told you to only come when I allow.” Jinhwan strokes his cock slowly while he moves his hip harder.

“I can’t…hold-”

He reaches climax again, releasing his warm load which hits Jinhwan’s body. The hyung just laughs at him while he comes again.

“Bad boy. Come without my permission.” Jinhwan kisses his lips softly. He removes the blindfold. “I’m gonna have to punish you more.” He slowly pulls out.

“Wait…wh-what…hyung!” Chanwoo struggles with the cuffs around his wrists. He watches Jinhwan leaving his room. “Hyung. Ahhh. Damn…”

Jinhwan walks to the kitchen. He could hear the maknae calls his name. He opens the fridge to find something to eat with Chanwoo…or on Chanwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> let's write a top!jinhwan


End file.
